


True Colors

by cosmicmae (orphan_account)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College AU, Just please read, M/M, Smut, basically really cliche but also really spicy, frat boy!oikawa, i wrote this while on hiatus because i'm ugly, iwaizumi is a new student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:04:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8739424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/cosmicmae
Summary: “Do you want to dance or something?” Iwaizumi asked, seeing right through him. He was taken aback, but he nodded. He didn’t know what to do to take charge of this guy. Usually, he was the one leaving both girls and guys speechless. However, there was something about Iwaizumi that made Oikawa lose his ability to think.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I doubt anyone will read this but here's a brief explanation. I'm supposed to be on hiatus right now, but I was listening to the Weeknd's album, Starboy, and I thought "hot damn! I could write a good smut fic to this!" and here we are. I wouldn't call this a songfic, but it's inspired by both Party Monster (as they're grinding and talking at the party) and True Colors (when they have sex). I've talked enough so on with the fic!

Oikawa tipped his head back, downing another pungent shot in a single gulp. The vodka burned his throat as he cast his eyes around the party. It was another typical frat party his house threw far too often. Music blasted loudly from shitty speakers as the crowd of college students bumped and grinded to the beat. He spent the majority of his nights at these sorts of parties. Some around campus regard him as some kind of legend for it, while others turned up their noses. He couldn’t care less what they thought.

            “Oikawa!” Another member of his fraternity, Kuroo, clapped him on the shoulder, appearing at his side with a tipsy grin. “Hey, man.”

            “Hey.” Oikawa greeted him with amusement at his sloppy state. “Had too much?”

            “Hardly.” Kuroo laughed. The dim lighting reflected off his black hair and dark eyes, which held a glint in them. In his hand was a beer bottle that was only halfway filled.

            “Take it easy.” Oikawa reminded him. Kuroo was a good friend of his who tended to drink too much when someone wasn’t around to nag him.

            “Yeah, yeah. Go dance or something, fucker.” Kuroo prompted, giving Oikawa a slight push towards the source of the pounding music.

            “Ok, fucker, I will.” Oikawa laughed, pushing Kuroo back. Kuroo whooped from behind him as he walked away like some kind of drunk cheerleader. Oikawa shook his head, laughing lightly at Kuroo’s slurred words. He had a buzz himself. Although, unlike Kuroo, he could still hold himself back from shouting every few seconds.

            When he reached the crowd of people dancing he mingled around, making small talk with various classmates and friends. He swayed to the music, part of him wishing for another drink. He glanced towards the room where the drinks were being kept, when the door abruptly swung open as someone walked out. Oikawa’s eyes immediately locked on him. He was tall, but Oikawa was easily taller. His tan skin and dark hair were a killer combination, with clearly toned arms. Oikawa’s breath hitched in his throat. He was very obviously attractive but, according to his body language, he didn’t seem to know or care. Oikawa observed him with a steady eye. He didn’t recognize the boy, so he nudged a classmate next to him.

            “Who’s that?” He showed no concern for discreetness as he pointed the boy out. His classmate squinted, then found who Oikawa was referring to.

            “Iwaizumi Hajime, I think. He’s in my literature class.”

            “Iwaizumi…” Oikawa mused, watching as the boy downed a shot without a sign of repulsion.

            “He’s new,” his classmate informed him, “so play nice.”

            “I will.” Oikawa assured him in a sly tone, a cocky smirk spreading across his face. He strode over to where Iwaizumi leaned against the wall, leaning next to him in his signature, overconfident fashion. Iwaizumi didn’t blink an eye, ignoring Oikawa as he continued scrolling through his phone. This marginally irritated Oikawa, but he brushed it off.

            “You’re new, huh?” He asked, taking the stranger’s lack of attention to his advantage as he sized him up. He looked good from across the room but _damn_ did he look even better up close. His sharp jawline looked like it could kill and his eyelashes casted miniature, spindly shadows across the skin beneath his eyes. Those eyes finally focused on Oikawa as the boy shifted his attention away from his phone and met his gaze.

            “Yeah. Why?” His voice was a bit low, which sent an electric current through Oikawa.

            “Just asking. I haven’t seen you around at all.”

            “I haven’t seen you either. Safe to say you’re a frat boy, though.” He motioned to Oikawa’s telltale fraternity jacket he wore unbuttoned over his black t-shirt. Oikawa nodded. His eyes raked over the new boy. He wore a plain dark gray shirt with short sleeves that displayed his muscular arms nicely. His dark jeans and boots made his legs look amazing, not to mention his ass. Oikawa was immediately interested in him.

            “I’m Oikawa Tooru.”

            “Iwaizumi Hajime.” Oikawa waited for Iwaizumi to say more, but he didn’t seem like he was going to. Oikawa scrambled to find something to say before the silence became uncomfortable.

            “So, Iwa-chan, where are you from?” He immediately found humor in his impromptu nickname right as it rolled off his tongue. Iwaizumi snorted at being called “Iwa-chan,” shaking his head in both disbelief and amusement.

            “Not a big city like this.” He admitted with a small laugh. His laugh was warm. Oikawa looked at him with intrigue.

            “Cute.” Unfortunately for Oikawa, Iwaizumi remained unaffected by his flirtatious comments.

            “Do you want to dance or something?” Iwaizumi asked, seeing right through him. He was taken aback, but he nodded. He didn’t know what to do to take charge of this guy. Usually, he was the one leaving both girls _and_ guys speechless. However, there was something about Iwaizumi that made Oikawa lose his ability to think. There seemed to be a sudden power switch between them as Iwaizumi led Oikawa back to the crowd of dancers. Oikawa tried to regain some dominance by positioning himself behind Iwaizumi to grind, but Iwaizumi instantly shot him a look over his shoulder.

            “You’re crazy if you think _I’ll_ be grinding up on _you_.” He stated in a low voice, luring a deep blush to Oikawa’s cheeks. He wasn’t used to being bossed around like this, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t turning him on. They switched positions so Oikawa’s ass pressed against Iwaizumi. He swirled his hips to the rhythm of the music, picking up and dropping his pace as he pleased. The friction of the clothes between them only egged Oikawa on. He grinded against Iwaizumi as if his reputation depended on it. He was determined not to let this new boy dominate him at his own party. He reached his hand back to touch Iwaizumi’s thigh, but Iwaizumi beat him to it. His fingers trailed up Oikawa’s mid-thigh to rest dangerously close to Oikawa’s dick. Oikawa nearly whimpered at the minor contact, but he quickly stopped himself. The energy between them grew more and more desperate. Iwaizumi placed a hot kiss on the curve of Oikawa’s neck, sending chills through his body. He turned and locked his lips with Iwaizumi, wasting no time in making the kiss sweet.

            “I thought you’re supposed to be the big man around here.” Iwaizumi teased, practically making Oikawa melt underneath his touch as his fingers circled the skin underneath his shirt.

            “I am.” He insisted defensively, but Iwaizumi only laughed. Oikawa pouted.

            “Show me.” Iwaizumi whispered, pulling him into another kiss. Oikawa’s heart raced. Even his fucking _tongue_ dominated Oikawa’s. Noting the invitation to a challenge, Oikawa’s complacent smile returned to his face.

            “We’ll need a room for that.”

            “Be my guest.” Iwaizumi smirked, following Oikawa through the crowded rooms and up the stairs. He picked the first room they saw, nearly ripping the door off its hinges as he rushed Iwaizumi inside. Iwaizumi settled himself on the bed as if he was just _letting_ Oikawa win dominance.

            Oikawa positioned himself over Iwaizumi and connected their lips in another kiss. Iwaizumi’s hands wandered to Oikawa’s ass, grabbing it firmly. Oikawa gasped and felt Iwaizumi grin against his lips. Iwaizumi’s mouth moved back to Oikawa’s neck, nibbling at the skin just enough to make Oikawa release a tiny moan. His fingers knotted themselves into Iwaizumi’s hair as he felt himself grow hard. Iwaizumi began to find the button of Oikawa’s pants, undoing it and sliding his pants and underwear down his legs with a torturous amount of patience. Iwaizumi lowered his face to Oikawa’s dick, experimentally swirling his tongue around the tip. Precum was already leaking out. If Oikawa still thought he was the dominant one, he’d be delusional. He already knew as he lay there with a flushed face, gripping the sheets of the bed in some stranger’s room he so hastily ran into, that he was the powerless one. Hell, he would to whatever Iwaizumi said if it meant feeling as good as he did then.

            “Please,” Oikawa begged. Iwaizumi quirked an eyebrow for a moment, recognizing his win, before taking Oikawa’s dick into his mouth. Oikawa arched his back off the bed, gathering more of the sheets into his fists. Iwaizumi bobbed his head up and down, able to take Oikawa further into his throat than one would expect at first glance. Oikawa’s breathing was ragged, catching every so often as waves of pleasure hit him. He bucked his hips for more contact. His dick hit the back of Iwaizumi’s throat, but Iwaizumi sadistically popped his lips off of Oikawa. His eyes flitted up to meet Oikawa’s half-lidded ones.

            “Nice to see your true colors.”

            “Oh, shut up.” Oikawa breathed as Iwaizumi pressed a soft, painfully delicate kiss on his upper thigh. The kisses moved higher until they met the ridge of his hip. Oikawa squirmed. “Please,” he begged again. Iwaizumi kissed him on the lips, taking pleasure in how desperate Oikawa was becoming.

            “Please what?” Iwaizumi questioned innocently.

            “Fuck me.” Oikawa demanded. Iwaizumi’s smile was smug, but Oikawa was too desperate to care. He kissed Iwaizumi sloppily, accidentally clicking their teeth together in his rush. Their tongues ran together as his hands found the bottom hem of Iwaizumi’s shirt. They disconnected only for Oikawa to pull the shirt off Iwaizumi, then they reconnected and the shirt fell to the floor. Iwaizumi broke the kiss and fumbled with the button of his jeans before pulling them off, his underwear following them onto the ground. It suddenly occurred to Oikawa that they needed lube, but Iwaizumi was already rummaging through the bedside drawer in hopes of finding some. Luckily, he found a bottle sitting in the far corner of the drawer. He returned to the bed, Oikawa’s hands running along his bare back, fingers tracing over his toned back muscles. Iwaizumi’s lips were still swollen from the blowjob as they peppered kisses down Oikawa’s chest.

Finally, after sadistic amounts of teasing, Iwaizumi coated his fingers in the lube, using a generous amount. He slipped a finger inside without warning, causing Oikawa to gasp and grip the sheets again. He went slowly, stretching Oikawa until he had room for a second finger. Oikawa moaned, no longer caring about holding himself back. He threw his head back, sighing.

            “Fuck me already.” He pleaded. Iwaizumi rolled a condom on then swirled his tongue around the tip of Oikawa’s dick for a moment, just to tease him, and positioned himself at Oikawa’s entrance. In just the first thrust, Oikawa groaned as his back arched up.

            “Hajime,” He moaned instinctively. At the sound of Oikawa using his first name, Iwaizumi groaned. He pounded into Oikawa, who ran his nails up his back. He was sure he’d find scratch marks in the mirror afterward.

            “Fuck,” Oikawa gasped as Iwaizumi found his prostate. His eyes fluttered closed, his breathing heavy. Iwaizumi hit his prostate again and again. The pure pleasure of it all turned Oikawa into a pink-faced mess. He usually topped when he slept with guys, so he had no idea he could be like this in bed. Yet there he was, completely submissive under Iwaizumi’s touch. Iwaizumi was right, these really were his true colors.

            Oikawa could barely mutter “I’m close” before he reached his climax and came, his moan cracking in pleasure. Iwaizumi thrusted into him until he finished himself, making Oikawa’s eyes sting and his body squirm at the overstimulation. Iwaizumi groaned as he peaked, his hands tightening around Oikawa’s thighs until he was done. He tossed the condom in the trash before dropping onto the bed next to Oikawa. They could still hear the bass of the music downstairs and the din of the partygoers. Oikawa’s chest was still heaving, his eyes watery due to his oversensitivity. Iwaizumi chuckled, wiping away some of the moisture from around his eyes.

            “I’ve never had anything like that before.” Oikawa admitted, reflecting on how different his experience with Iwaizumi was from the rest.

            “Obviously.” Iwaizumi said. They both laughed. “Come on, clean up and get dressed.”

            Within time, they cleaned the room as best as they could. Oikawa was in his underwear pulling his shirt back on when a question unintentionally spilled out of his mouth.

            “Can I see you again?” He asked. Iwaizumi paused for a moment, furrowing his eyebrows.

            “To have sex?”

“Well, yeah, that too. But also to see you.” Oikawa said this as he stepped back into his pants, stumbling a little in his nervousness. “I guess.” He added hastily as Iwaizumi’s hard stare seemed to pour into him. The tension broke as Iwaizumi cracked a small smile.

            “Alright, Shittykawa.” Oikawa smiled at the mean nickname.

            Maybe showing his true colors wasn’t so bad sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I've committed a lifetime of sins.


End file.
